fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Scimitar of Baron Slaying +3
Has anybody managed to unlock the Oh, The Irony upgrade or is it just there for a bit of colour? I'm assuming the latter since it's a joke sword anyway (+90% Damage vs Space Elves = epic) but since it is upgraded once in the quest it might be again. Would be interesting to know if anyone's found a way to 'try desperately hard to make fun of stereotypes'. Chiliflamingo 00:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I got some homework to do I must check spelling "in-game" of the word "artefact". since this is a direct quote from the item description.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :There are problems with that word. In Fable II they spelt it artifact (American) and in Fable III they spelt it artefact (British). It was this partly that made me write this. (See also: Talk:The Archaeologist) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) For posterity: In-game it is spelled with the less common, but still totally acceptable, "Alternate" spelling of "artefact" thus my gut instinct to not edit was correct. I finally found a use for my game save that is stuck at the end of this quest and cannot finish by kissing the Princess. The prompt to press A does not appear because I got fancy and had another save join right then and it glitched the program. I didn't think it was so funny at the time, but LOL now. Thanks E for that additional info. With reference to the above comment regarding weapon upgrades, I also was never able to unlock the "Oh, The Irony" upgrade either.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Upgrades I'm pretty sure I've had the sword fully upgraded despite never having such a high gamerscore. Whenever I collect the sword only one upgrade is left available to obtain. Could it be different per person?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) It must be your game because no one I ever asked was able to earn that upgrade either. A lot of info can be derived when a program is decoded so I have no reason to doubt this persons info.Garry Damrau(talk) 18:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Ah okay yea it just seemed odd cause every time I get the weapon there is one upgrade left unobtained and I always seem to unlock it when I get to the Hobbes. I'll have to check again next time I get there though, just to make sure and then provide the info I have about it.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Just replayed "The Game" and here's what this weapon looked like when pristine. After killing one (or two maybe) hollowmen the blue (Know-It-All) and red (Space Geek) upgrades were unlocked but I never could get the green (Oh, The Irony) upgrade.-Garry Damrau(talk) 04:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :What may have confused you is that when you view the upgrade progress on the weapon the blue and red bars are nearly full-Garry Damrau(talk) 04:52, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure that when I first got the Scimitar, the very first thing I did was go to its entry in my armor, and both the upgrade jewels for those 'upgrades' were unlocked, before I killed anything with it. Sadly, I'm well past that mission now, so I can't double-check without a new game. Maybe it's a difference between PC and console versions? ShadowDragon8685 22:32, July 11, 2013 (UTC)